Life in song
by Leorocks5
Summary: Harry potter songfics, set during different times in the books. Canon shipping. R&R!
1. No-one knows (Harry)

**Hello, people of the fandoms! This is your favorite fandomist here! (Just kidding... Maybe) as this is my first (and only, if I don't get reviews!) songfic, I NEED feedback.**

**What do you people think?**

**Disclaimer: the Magical World of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J. . So, yeah.**

_Tied Together with a Smile (Taylor swift) Harry fic_

* * *

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty**  
**Is the face in the mirror looking back at you**_

The face staring back at him is mocking, both handsome and gruesome. This is the face the wizarding world looks up too... But also the one who failed to save George, to save Remus, to save Tonks, Mad-eye, Dobby, Lavender, Colin...

Even Snape.

The names weigh him down, pulling him further and further into the black, inky depths of depression.

For every person he saved, there are another five he couldn't.

And he just can't bear to think-

Was it even worth it?

**_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you..._**

Who actually knew him, anyways?

Ron and Hermione, maybe. But they were to involved, involved in their jobs, in each other...

Ginny, who always seemed to know what he was thinking... But she wasn't here, she was at Hogwarts, finishing her seventh year of school...

As she should be, and he wanted her to be there, but he also wanted her here, with him.

He needed her as a buoy, to keep away the memories, to know what he'd been through, what he'd done, and still love him through it all.

But she wasn't there, and he was.

**_[Chorus:]  
Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows_**

He was loosing it, slowly, succumbing to the darkness at night, trying to keep his head up in public...

It was driving him insane and no one could tell.

**_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_**

He still woke up at night, tears streaming down his face, his shouts ringing through the small flat.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone, and the marks and stains of the night were always gone by day, by the time it took to get to work.

**_That you might not be the golden one_**

He still had his doubts, his private thoughts, when someone passed him in the ministry on his way to the office, and called him the Chosen One. Doubts on whether he had actually done anything, or if he had, like Voldemort had said, hid behind the backs of those stronger and wiser than him.

After all, he'd said it himself, in fifth year- he never could've done all that stuff, not without help.

**_And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_**

He tried to keep it together, hiding behind a mask of smiles (_fake_) and laughs (_faker_). He held it together, because if the hero collapsed, so would the world, right?

But he didn't know how much more he could take.

**_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket_**

All he really had ever wanted was to have someone, someone who understood, who knew what it felt like to have the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, to know what it was like to have everyone depend on him.

Now, he wished he'd never wished that.

If he'd known what it was like before...

He wouldn't wish this on anyone.

**_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay..._**

He sometimes wished that they would leave him out of all this. After all, he'd gone from a war to head of the aurours. But it wasn't their choice, and besides, he would never be able to deal with not being in the thick of things. He'd go mad first.

**_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows_**

He had to keep up his public image, or everything would crumble. But inside, he was the one crumbling...  
Brick by shoddy brick.

**_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_**

(_Of course he didn't tell anyone._)

**_That you might not be the golden one_**

(_Still had his doubts about that, too._)

**_And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_**

(_Brick by shoddy brick._)

**_You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh_**

(_Will you ever be healed?_)

**_Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby_**

* * *

**Well? I need feedback!**

**Review! Every one helps!**


	2. Broken but True (Hermione)

**Hey! This #2 of my Harry potter songfic series! And it _is_ a songfic, so if you havea problem with that- I don't want to hear it. Otherwise, review are appreciated!**

**disclaimer: the wonderful world of Harry potter belongs to JKR, and this song belongs to Pink. Got it?**

_**timeline: this takes place during the sixth book, during Ron's affair with Lavender. It is all in hermione's mind, so it's a bit down.**_

* * *

**True Love (Pink feat. Lily Rose Cooper) Romione songfic**

* * *

**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**

There were times when Ronald Weasley was INFURIATING. He just was. Sometimes it was how stupid he acted even though she knew he wasn't stupid in the least, or the way he _ALWAYS_ seemed to put himself in danger. Whatever it was, it infuriated Hermione, and she just wanted to slap him.

**There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down**

No one else knew enough about her to hurt her the way he did, those cruel imitations or words pointed right into her heart.

**I know life would suck without you**

Because, really, she just couldn't live without him.

**At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**

Whenever he complemented her, or just looked at her like she was worth it, she wanted to hug him so hard.

**You're an a**hole but I love you**

Because really, what could it be but love?

**And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go**

Why did you stick around? It's not like you ever had a chance, you with the buck teeth and the A+ average. Nothing like beautiful Lavender, or stunning Parvati. Ron didn't even know she wanted to be liked, to be beautiful, to be stunning.

**You're the only love I've ever known**

He was her first crush too, before Krum, before the celebrity crush she'd had on Lockhart... And firsts mean a lot, don't they?

**But I hate you, I really hate you,**

_Didn't she hate him?_

**So much, I think it must be**

**True love, true love  
It must be true love**

Because what else could it be?

**Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you**

Because, even after everything they'd been through, no one else could tug at her heart exactly like Ronald Weasley.

**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings**

Didn't he ever stop to think, oh, maybe Hermione would get hurt if he did that? That she hurt whenever he insulted her, broke whenever he imitated her?

**Just once please try not to be so mean**

Couldn't he at least try not to be mean to her? Just try?

**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)**

Did she really have to spell it out to him?

**You can do it baby**

She'd bet a thousand gold galleons that if he tried, he could do it. Just have the actual brain power to realize the consequences of his actions. And maybe, if she let herself slip into the forbidden land of dreamworld, he'd even fall for her.

But most things don't happen like that, did they?

Life wasn't a fairytale.

**At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an a**hole but I love you**

How was it possible? She was reasonable, overthought Hermione, who had a thing for Quidditch players and her best friend, (when he wasn't her undesirable number one), and he was- Ron Weasley. Funny, insensitive, sometimes stupid Ron Weasley.

**And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known**

She really didn't know why she was still there, there to fix his essays and help him scrape by, there for him. It was probably the only thing she had absolutely no knowledge about- why, after all he'd put her through, she was still there.

**Chorus**

**Why do you rub me up the wrong way?**

Why did everything he did annoy her?

**Why do you say the things that you say?**

Why would he say all those awful things? Was it just a spur-of-the-moment thing, or was it the truth?

**Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be**

How did 'they' even happen? He'd hated her at first- she knew that.

**But without you I'm incomplete**

She wasn't her without Ronald Weasley.

**I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love**

(_For what else could it be?_)

**Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love**

(_It was completely true, at least for her._)

**And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**

(Because, really, no one could break her heart like Ronald Weasley.)

**No one else can break my heart like you**

(_No one._)

* * *

**Well? You know the drill! You read it, you review it!**


End file.
